Merry Christmas
by Tobias' Heart
Summary: It's the first Christmas Katniss spends with Peeta. She wants to give him a very special gift. Will she find it just in time?


Merry Christmas Present

I am sleeping so peacefully, I could begin sleeping well since Peeta wraps his arms around me when I begin to feel that someone's shaking me. I hear someone whispering something, the sound's very audible.

"Katniss, Katniss…" and I'm shaken again.

I close my eyes harder, and covered my face with the pillow.

"Katniss, Katni…"

This starts to bother me.

"What!" I sit and throw my pillow where I heard the sound coming.

"Ouch!" I finally recognize the voice.

It's Peeta's.

"Sorry, I just got a little annoyed."

I open my eyes completely and stretch.

I look at those piercing eyes and look at him.

"Hi" I say and can't keep but smile.

"Hey you" he says leaning against me and kisses me softly my lips.

He starts to pull away but I wrap my arms around his neck, so he's closer. We kiss a few minutes and then I pull apart because I'm out of air.

"I love you" I whisper and look at his eyes, which are lightened with happiness. It can pass years and years but I won't ever stop being amazed by his blond long eyelashes.

"I love you too" he kisses my forehead and walks off the bed.

"Wait…" I almost yell at him and he turns around.

"What?"

"Weren't you going to tell me something?"

He looks at me confused.

"Or did you just wake me up for nothing?"

"Ah, yeah, Merry Christmas Eve! I can't wait for giving you your gift."

"Yeah, me too."

And with that Peeta walks out of the room.

I forgot it; I'm supposed to give tonight a gift to him.

And I have to go and kill a turkey for dinner, and buy and collect the fruits and all the stuff for the dinner. Shit!

I jump off the bed, grab some my hunting clothes.

When I'm dressed I grab my bow and arrows.

When I walk down the stairs and I see Peeta's baking the breakfast.

"Going hunting?" He asks without turning to look at me.

"Yep, but I'm hungry so I'm going to eat before I leave."

I put down my bow and arrows and sit down.

Peeta places a dish full of eggs, bacon and cooked bread in front of me.

Then he sits down in front of me and places a dish with the same food in front of him.

We start eating, and he asks me what I'm going to bring to him so he can cook.

When I finish eating, I stand up and he gives me a good-bye kiss.

I take my bow and arrows with me and then I walk out my house.

First I have to go to the woods to catch a fat turkey for tonight's dinner.

On my way, I start thinking what I would give Peeta for Christmas present.

My mind doesn't think of anything special. I know that everything I'll give to him would make him happy, but I really want this to be really special.

I finally shot to a fat turkey and I keep it inside my hunting bag.

I still don't know what I can give to him.

On my way to where I know the apple trees are.

I take 6 apples, and put them inside my hunting bag too.

I walk toward my house and I see Peeta nowhere.

"Peeta, where are you?" I yell, but no one answers me.

I hear a sound and I walk toward his painting room and knock the door.

"Peeta, are you in here?"

I hear thing falling.

"Yeah, but don't come in, it's a mess." I hear Peeta yelling me from the inside.

"Ok… I left what you asked me for in the kitchen table, ok?"

"Yes, just don't come in Katniss."

"Sure, I will take a shower and then I'll go to take a walk at town, ok?"

Maybe while walking I might found a gift for Peeta.

"Perfect, take your time."

That was weird.

But I just let it go, and I walk upstairs.

I strip and I sink myself in the tub fill with hot water and bubbles all above.

I start humming a melody that I just invented.

Then I start singing it with words

"…Every time I look into those blue eyes I can't keep but wonder…"

Bingo!

I suddenly I jump off the tub and dry myself.

I keep humming the melody over and over again, I can't forget it.

I put on clean clothes and I take a notebook and a pencil with me.

I run downstairs.

"Peeta I'm going to town." I yell so Peeta can hear me.

"Sure" I hear him yell as well.

I walk out the house and keep humming the melody and lyrics.

When I reach the meadow, I just sit and start humming and write down the lyrics that I sang.

I don't know how many hours I spent writing and erasing words.

But finally after a couple of hours I'm done.

It's almost dust.

I pick up my things and go running home.

When I reach the Victors Village I came running into the house.

I see Peeta is done with the dinner.

I kiss him and I help him with setting the table.

When we're done, we both sit down and begin eating.

The food is delicious, I'm so glad that I've married an awesome chef as well as kind.

I can't stop being excited about giving him his gift. I know he'll love it.

We finish the dessert, apple pie.

"Katniss, let's pick this up." He says

"We'll clean later; I want so badly to give you your gift, please." I beg him, I'm so excited.

"Okay, later; I want to give your present too."

Yay! So he's excited as me.

We sit down on the couch next to the chimney and I smile at him.

"Well, you first" I say to him.

"Wait here." He stands up and goes to the halls.

I lean so I can see where he's going, but I hear his loud footsteps and I sit normally.

When he's back he has a flat package behind him.

He gives the package wrapped in bright Christmas colors and a big ribbon.

"Merry Christmas Kat!" He says and he kisses me lightly on the lips.

We sit down and I open the gift.

I stay speechless, it's a painting of me and Peeta, and we're both smiling.

The image is so awesome, it's so real. I see that happy feeling in his eyes and he has catched every detail of me from each hair to each eyelash.

"Kat, why are you crying?" He asks with a worried look.

I haven't realized that I was crying, I touch my cheeks and I find that they're damp.

"It's nothing, I just love. It's perfect! Thank you!"

I kiss him, before standing up.

"Here is mine" and with that I start to sing him his gift.

"Every time I look into those blue eyes

I can't keep but wonder

It they're looking at me

Or if they're just looking around

You learn to figure me out

And I notice things bout you that no one would

I know you like the back of my hand

And you can trust me all you secrets

You know that I will keep them as if they're mine

That when the sun shines when you appear

But someday it'll rain when you're gone

That the hello will someday turn into a good-bye

I know that sometime things don't last forever

That they have to end sometimes

That they are hardly the same

That they are always changing

But I know that though we change

We'll change together

You brought me out of my shell

'Cuz I was afraid of what can love do to people

But you showed me that love is not only destruction is happiness

I gave you the key of my heart

And you keep it only for yourself

That when you feel that your heart is complete when he's around

But someday your heart will be in pieces 'cuz he's gone

That if there's a first kiss there's a last kiss

I know that sometime things don't last forever

That they have to end sometimes

That they are hardly the same

That they are always changing

But I know that though we change

We'll change together

I love you for scaring away my fears

Bringing me back every time I lost myself

And most of all I love you for loving me

No matter how much I'm imperfect I am"

When I'm done, I see that he's speechless too. He's crying but with happiness.

"Thank you Kat, it's perfect as you are."

I hug him tightly and he has his strong arms around me.

"Merry Christmas, it's best one I've ever had" he says then he holds me tighter and he whispers in my ear. "I love you"

"I love you too, Peeta"

**Sorry, I didn't proofread it, I wanted to finish it just before Christmas.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
